1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching supply such as a DC/DC converter.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional switching supply such as a DC/DC converter appears in Japanese Patent No. 2,629,999, for example. This DC/DC converter uses a transformer and generally has a primary coil and a secondary coil wound around one core.